The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) detection and ranging (RADAR) and, more particularly, to providing surveillance information to an operator of buried ordnance or other types of improvised explosive devices (IEDs).
While massive effort has been exerted for the detection of IEDs, there is no single system that is capable of clearly identifying them both in-road and off-road. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an ED detection system that includes an integrated set of sensors.